After the Show
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: After the series of Ed, Edd, and Eddy finally ended, I felt incomplete, so I made this to say what happened after the show, because we all know there is no way those three were not punished for missing at all during this mess! Let me know what ya think of it all.
1. Chapter 1

After the events known as the "Big Picture Show", the three boys that had come to be known as the "Ed Boys", or simply, the "Eds", had been separated. It was done so quickly that none of them could believe it, especially not poor Eddy, the one who was left behind.

Eddy came over a few days after the incident to talk to his nerdy friend, Eddward Mariam Jones, or Double D as everyone called him. He was shocked to see signs of a scuffle in the front yard, along with the signature black hat on the ground, and a note that was definitely in Double D's handwriting.

 ** _"Dear Ed and Eddy,_**

 ** _My Mother is taking me away from here. I will attempt to stay… but I'm afraid it might be futile. I'm sorry. We've had fun. I liked being friends with you, even if it was hazardous to our health. It seems Mother wishes to send me to a private school. Take care of yourselves, my friends, for truly you two were the only real family I ever had. I'm sorry that it took me this last escapade to figure this out. I can't protect you both from yourselves anymore… I'm so sorry… please, stay safe._**

 ** _Sincerely, your fellow Ed, Double D,_**

 ** _Eddward Mariam Jones."_**

Eddy's eyes widened in fear as he clutched both the hat and the note. They had taken away the brains of the team… the brawn! Eddy broke off at a sprint across the cul-de-sac as he heard the unmistakable wailing of his oldest friend, Edward Monroe, or Ed for short. Eddy was horrified to see people put him on a bus as he struggled. "ED!" Eddy called as he ran over. Sarah was weeping, being held back by her parents as they held a stern gaze at the boys.

"EDDY, HELP ME! THEY ARE TAKING ME AWAY AND WILL NOT LET GO OF ED!" the poor gentle giant cried out as he was shoved onto the bus before the vehicle drove away with Ed screaming and banging, trying to get out.

Eddy ran after the bus to the end of the cul-de-sac before he broke, collapsing to the ground with his hands still clutching the hat and note. While many knew that Eddy was the man with the plan, both Ed and Double D could secretly attest that Eddy was actually the heart of the group, being the one they pretty much revolved around. The ten year olds were separated in one of the cruelest ways.

Kevin and Nazz picked the unconscious Eddy off the ground. Everyone was in shock, especially the adults, at Eddy's reaction to the loss of his best friends; Edd and Ed. Deep in his sub-conscious, Eddy knew this was all his fault, and the guilt was eating at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been eight years since the Eds had been separated. Eddy was barely functioning now. He walked up the platform and received his degree like the rest of the Cul-de-sac gang and the school. He managed to barely keep up in school, if only for Double D's sake he would say. Double D would have been proud to know that he hadn't cheated to end up graduating on time. He gave a weak smile out to the crowd and for a moment, he almost could imagine his best friends were standing there with him, Double D being the valedictorian or whatever the smartest dork was called, and Ed just barely making the passing grades. All his attempts to contact the two were cut off, all letters sent back. He just wasn't allowed to talk to his friends at all… it was torturous.

"You okay, Eddy?" Kevin, the unspoken leader of the gang from the cul-de-sac, asked quietly. He had grown to be more sympathetic to Eddy after the loss of his friends. Sure, the Eds had annoyed everyone to no end, but at the same time, they had brought challenges, adventure, and excitement. Now? Eddy didn't even bother to scheme… it was … depressing…

"Ya know… I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far… not without them at least…" Eddy couldn't help it as tears fell down his face. He quickly disappeared out the door with Kevin and Rolf following quickly behind.

They found Eddy at an old playground near the cul-de-sac where he used to play with Ed in the beginning. In fact, this playground had been where he had met Ed back when they were toddlers, before even meeting Double D…

Eddy was sitting on an old swing that was worn with rust, but had been fixed multiple times. Eddy held his graduation cap in a hand before pulling out another hat that was old, worn, but clean, he always kept it clean… goodness knows he couldn't very well return the hat to old "Sock Head" if it was "Messy, messy" as he would say… or "Unsanitary". Double D had a lot of big words. Eddy sighed.

Rolf and Kevin looked at each other, not really knowing what to do or say to help the guy. Suddenly there was the screech of a car and the two looked towards it with shock. In the car's driver's seat was May Kanker! Hopping out of the car was a tall man who was sporting a buzz cut, looked lean but muscular, and was wearing a graduation cap of his own with an army uniform of sorts. He gave May a quick peck on the cheek and a "Thanks" before walking towards the playground. Rolf and Kevin didn't know what to make of it as May drove off giddy to find her sisters.

The stranger sat down on the swing next to Eddy and the two didn't say a word for a while. The stranger then took off his hat and looked at it the same as Eddy was doing to his own. "We…are like… 'Blah…blah…without the other blah… aren't we?" His voice was strangely quiet, but still powerful, and held worry in it.

Eddy sniffled as he remembered that phrase. Eddy, for the first time in years, had a spark in his eyes. "Yeah…" He looked up at the taller man with a grimace and a tear in his eyes. "Think he'd be proud of us?"

"I think he'd be happier than buttered toast to know that we have done this all on our own, Eddy." Ed indicated to his own graduation cap. "Did I miss the party?"

"Nah, only the ceremony, ya big lug. Come on, let's go to my place, I've got snacks."

"Can we watch a monster movie marathon, Eddy?" Ed was starting to sound like his old self again, following Eddy around like a lost little puppy. Kevin and Rolf now recognized the big lug too. "They didn't let me watch anything cool while I was at military school."

"Ha! As if we'd watch anything else!" Eddy laughed for the first time in years now too.

"OH, and I gotta tell Sarah and Mom that I'm back!"

"You do that while you're grabbing the movies, I'll set up my room for a movie marathon."

"YEAH!" Ed couldn't resist any longer and pulled the slightly shorter man in for a hug. "Eddy is the man with the plan!"

Eddy couldn't help but look up at his taller friend with a smirk and a spark in his eyes. 'That's right… Ed always believed in me… I guess he still does… jeez, Double D, where are ya to make a sappy comment on this?'

Double D, or Eddward Jones, was in fact receiving his own certificate in doctoring, having completed his high school online within weeks of being forced into the private school, ignoring them all, and then going into a college for his doctorate's degree in criminology and medical. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Eddy's question and saw both friends with their graduation hats. 'Good work, gentlemen, now let's see if I can get reality to match the image in my head.'


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a few months ago that Marie had shown that she had somehow gotten a scholarship to a college in Manhattan. She looked up at the tall skyscrapers in wonder and amazement. She had felt lucky to get the scholarship and was excited to meet her guide. She had been told that a guide would be waiting for her in a café down 4th and Main. She found the café, but realized that she had no way to recognize the guide.

A young man looked up from his Americano as he noticed her come in, her blue hair stood out beautifully back home, but among here, it only stuck out so much. The young man was wearing a blue ski hat and a suit with a weak smile. A small spark awoke in his eyes as he recognized the lady he was to guide around the city and college. "Marie Kanker?" He asked as she managed to come close.

"Yeah, you the guide?"

"Yes, nice to see you again, Marie."

"Again?"

"Don't recognize me?" The young man chuckled in amusement. 'Has it really been so long?'

"Should I?"

"Hmm…. It has been a while…"

"I've never been to New York before…"

"No, but I used to live in Peach Creek."

"You did?"

"Yes, quite a while ago now though… let's see… what was it you all called me… OH, yes, that's right, you all addressed the strange spelling of my first name, and so I was dubbed… Double D I believe?"

Marie's eyes widened as she took in the man whom she had obsessed over as a teen and child. "Oh wow… and I thought you were cute before…" Marie joked.

"Please restrain yourself Marie, this isn't Peach Creek anymore, and we need to act like mature adults, understand?" Eddward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I can do that, it's just, wow, running into you… why haven't you been responding to any letters or sending any back?"

"I have been sending mail, but I'm afraid my parents are the only ones I've received mail from back from Peach Creek up until they moved to another city."

"Huh, cuz no one's heard from you since…"

"Since my disappearance?" Marie nodded. A waiter came by with a coffee for her, an expresso of sorts, much to her surprise. She looked to Double D for an answer, the boy blushed. "I figured you'd like a pick me up after walking the city to find this place." She nodded in appreciation and took a sip.

"So what's happened since you left?"

"I was put into a boarding school but quickly made my escape through something no one expected; I took tests online to graduate quickly and started my medical degree and my criminology degree. I am now working through the ranks of the police force here, but I put in a favor to my old college to let me know if anyone from Peach Creek should come. I'll admit, I'm quite surprised."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'd have thought you'd choose to stay with your sisters after all."

"Huh, naw, I saw them get married and figured they'd like some time with their boys without me being the weird fifth wheel."

"Lee and May got married?"

"They calmed down quite a bit… so did I… sorry about all the crap we put you guys through."

"Water under the bridge, Marie. Um… how is everyone else though?" He sounded worried.

Marie understood why though, but figured she'd go slow. "Kevin's dating Nazz and we think he'll finally pop the question soon. Plank and Johnny are going into business together selling lemonade, if you can call working with a piece of wood a partner." Double D chuckled lightly at that. "Jimmy and Sarah are still going to school, but they started to date. Rolf has started taking lessons to become a barber." Double D smiled as he remembered hearing about how that was a very honored position in the strange boy's home lands. "And… um…"

"What happened to Ed and Eddy?" Double D asked with a pained fear in his voice.

"Well… Ed sorta got shipped to military school." Double D's face was the picture of horror. "Easy, he's fine now. My sister May went after him the other year, apparently they started to date, and after he graduated, May brought him home just as everyone else graduated." Double D sighed as his expression relaxed. "Then just before I left, he and Eddy proposed to my sisters… and they got married…" She sipped her coffee as Double D looked at her incredulously. "I'm telling the truth."

"Huh… guess they all matured…"

"Yep…"

After they finished their coffee, Eddward showed her around the city and her college before going onto his beat. "I'll see you later?"

"That'd be… nice, thanks, D."

"Heh, thank you, it's nice to finally know what's going on."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five years since the graduation and both Ed and Eddy are now cops at the Peach Creek Police Department under Kevin. The three are all married men, but still squabble all the time. Eddy and Lee are expecting their second child, their first being three now and her name is Jewel. May and Ed had a set of twins named Jenna and Joseph, or Jen and Joe for short. The kids got with their cousins as well as the Eds got along with each other.

At the back end of the cul-de-sac sat an empty house that had been empty for years. Now though? Now there was a moving van in front of the old house as well as a young woman with dark blue hair, an engagement ring on her finger, and a nice little black dress that said she was a business woman but she could also kick your rear if ya messed with her.

A young boy of about four looked at her with a glare. His name was Keith, and he was Nazz and Kevin's son. He made his way over to the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman looked down at the blonde boy with a backwards cap on and smirked. "I'm Marie Kanker, soon to be Marie Jones. Who are you?"

"I'm Keith Rider. My daddy's a cop." He had a slight glare on his face.

"Oh?" Marie just chuckled. "My fiancé's a cop too."

"What's a fiancé?"

"Someone that I'm going to marry."

"Yeck, that's gross adult stuff, isn't it."

Marie's smile grew. "Yep, so go play or you might grow into an adult early."

Needless to say, the gullible four year old started running off screaming for his mother about his fear of growing up now. That got all the adults of the Cul-de-sac that weren't at work to open their doors and look at the boy before looking at Marie.

Marie was laughing as Nazz, Jimmy, and May came out of their homes towards her. "Dude, not cool, what did you say to him?" Nazz asked.

"I, hehe, I told him to go play, haha, or he might, hahah, grow up too fast, hahaa." Marie couldn't help but keep laughing.

The adults looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh as well. "Oh wow, talk about an over reaction!" May laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The adults chuckled

"Heh, sorry about that, I guess."

"I'm May."

Marie then frowned. "Yeah, I know, I'm Marie, your older sister? Have I really been gone so long that you can't recognize me?"

The group blushed and laughed all at once and welcomed her home. Jimmy was the first to speak up. "So who's the lucky guy?" He asked pointing to the ring on her finger. He was a stay at home husband while his new wife, Sarah, was a physical educator at the school.

Marie smirked with a koi grin that reminded them of a Cheshire cat. "Take a guess."


	5. Chapter 5

Eddward Jones just rolled his eyes as his mother continued to pester him, following closely as he continued towards the chief of police's office at the Peach Creek Police Department. She never did approve of the city. His father was proud of him, and was going to visit next week. His mother though, much to Eddward's disapproval, was strict, controlling, and the reason that the poor boy had been alone for so long and why he had been taken away from his home and friends. Now, he was fixing his life… his mother was just trying to talk him out of living in this "Town of Imbeciles".

Much to Eddward's amusement, no one in the station payed his mother any attention. He simply asked for directions to the correct office and was directed accordingly. He gave a quick knock on the door and was allowed in while his mother was forced to wait outside. After receiving a brief explanation on the layout of the town and the area he was to work with, the chief called in a young man who was one of the members of the team that Jones was to work with. The man's name was Kevin Rider, and he was tall, had red hair, and held an air of authority about him.

Jones couldn't help the smile on his face, though he was careful to hide his teeth, and the gap in them. Jones stood tall with a suit and a cap on his head. Kevin was slightly confused about why the man was wearing a hat indoors but decided that if the chief hadn't complained or reprimanded him for it, there must be a reason.

Kevin led Eddward, and his mother who kept pestering with how dangerous police work was, to where Eddward would be stationed. "So what's the deal with your mom?"

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest. I've been an officer since graduating college. I believe she really only has a problem with the town, which is also ridiculous since she was never here before."

"Excuse me! I was here, I tried to raise you here!"

"No, you didn't." Eddward's tone was cold, and Kevin knew to back off at this point.

"Whatever, man, this place ain't so bad. I've been here my whole life. Rarely a dull moment if ya know the right people, and I do… unfortunately…" Kevin shrugged as they entered an office that was connected to a small lab. "Sorry about the cramped place. You're the new doctor, right?"

"Yes, I am to be the new field doctor. The Chief says that I start tomorrow, but I wanted to see where I was to work and with whom I'd be working with." Jones smirked.

"Huh, well you're in luck, the dorks should be here soon."

"Hey!" The trio turned to see a man of about five feet tall who was glaring at Kevin, who stood about half a foot taller. "I thought you weren't calling us that anymore, Shovel Chin."

"I thought you grew up, looks like we're both mistaken." Kevin grinned back.

"Ugh, whatever." Edison Maverick, or Eddy as he was more known, wore his police uniform with a bit of pride as he sat down at the desk that had a nameplate with the name of "Eddy" on it, even though this was unusual. "So, who's this? I didn't realize it was bring your mom to work day."

Eddward Jones chuckled as his mother scowled. "She is a bit of a hoverer. I'm Dr. Jones by the way, the new field doctor."

"Field Doctor? What kind of position is that?"

"OH, OH, I know! Eddy, Pick me!" Edward Monroe practically shouted as he came in with the coffee. His intelligence still left a lot to be desired, but he had grown smarter over the years.

The men chuckled while Eddward's mother scowled and muttered about the man being proof of what she was saying. "Sure, Ed, knock yourself out…"

Jones was a little surprised the man hadn't taken the comment literally. "I think that the field doctor position means that he's a cop like us, but that he's also good at being a doctor… also, I GOT COFFEE!" He shouted as he held the coffee up high.

Eddward laughed nervously as he looked at the taller man. "Please tell me you didn't consume any yourself?"

"Eddy says that I can't have coffee unless it's an emergency, and even then, it would have to be pretty bad." Ed shrugs while tilting his head.

"You're damn right. You've got enough energy as it is. That monster thing was a nightmare enough, and you hadn't even had coffee…" Eddy mumbled.

Ed then placed the coffee down. "Black for Eddy, Sugar and Cream for Kevin, and MILK FOR ED!" Ed triumphantly holds up a small bottle of milk. "Because milk is healthy for you, Double D always said so."

Eddward's smile widened at that. "Well that's very good that you listened."

"Thank you. I always listened to Double D and Eddy. Double D is smarter than anyone I know, and Eddy IS THE MAN WITH THE PLAN!" Eddy chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"You know it, Ed."

"Then what pray tell was this Double D's role, if I may?" Eddward was curious as to what his friends thought his role was.

Ed, of course, was the first to talk. Eddy just stared at his coffee while Kevin just wanted to disappear. "Double D was the brain of the team, being the heart of the cul-de-sac as well. One could always come to him when we were in trouble, be it with homework or with the problems at home. Double D was a genius that could build anything from the most normal of things!" Double D was certainly, and pleasantly, surprised. He hadn't expected Ed to think so highly of him, or to be so articulated now. "We do okay without him, but when Double D gets back we shall be like…"

"Like Blah, Blah, with the other Blah?" Eddward threw in, hoping to stop the charade and get his friends to quit seeming so depressed. While they seemed to be fine, Eddward had known the two other Eds long and well enough to tell when they were suffering, and their eyes were those of sadness that had tried to find happiness. "Or maybe Hop, Skip, and Jump? Or is Up, Up, and Away the phrase you are looking for, Ed?"

Ed's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while Eddy just stared at the man, his mind working overtime to try and remember why those phrases seemed to hit him so hard. Kevin was lost though, as was Eddward's mother, Jenna. Jenna spoke up first. "Why would you use such childish phrases, Eddward?"

Eddward rolled his eyes while Ed kept staring. "Ed, don't stare, it's impolite." Eddward quietly reminded the taller man. Ed stood at about 6 foot 10 now. Ed simply nodded but continued to do so. "Eddy, do you know how to get him to stop staring?"

"Uh, yeah… just… hang on a sec…" Eddy grabbed something from his desk drawer and shoved it into his pocket. "Yo, Lumpy, fix your eyes." He gave Ed a quick smack to the back of the head.

Ed shook his head and smiled. "DOUBLE D!" Ed then ran and grabbed Eddward in a bone crushing hug, nearly knocking the man's hat off. "YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE OKAY! THE EVIL ALIENS FROM PLANET TORN-TA CHI DIDN'T TAKE YOU AND TAKE YOUR BRAINS AND MAKE YOU A ZOMBIE SLAVE!" Kevin just looked at the scene before laughing while Jenna was in confusion.

"What is he talking about?"

"Oh, that's just Ed speak for he's happy." Eddy responded. "Hey, Lumpy put the man down so I can complain about finding a sock without a head."

"Thank you, Ed." Eddward, now revealed to be Double D, dusted himself off, and straightened himself up. He looked over to Eddy with an apologetic look that Eddy hated to see on his old friend. The gap in the teeth helped to prove it. "Eddy, I…"

Eddy held up a hand to silence the taller and smarter of his friends. Eddy then sighed. "You know how much I hate it when you apologize, Double D… especially when it was my fault." He pulled out a black sock hat from his pocket. "Here, don't lose this again."

Double D's eyes started to water as he recognized his signature hat. "T…thank you, Eddy." He was quickly tackled once more by Ed who was sobbing about having missed Double D. "Easy, Ed, easy. It's alright now. We're all back together, safe and sound, see?" He manages to calmly soothe the sobbing giant. Eddy came close to them, knowing that Double D was out of the view of at least Kevin, and he switched the hats on the smarter man, allowing him to feel and look more like his older self. "Thank you, Eddy."

"No problem." Eddy shrugs. Ed lowers Double D, happy to find him alright. "But if you disappear again, I'm sending Ed after you!"

"Haha, believe me, it will be welcome, Eddy." Eddward smiles as he wraps an arm around both his friends. "I missed you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, we missed you too, jeez, you going sappy on us, Sockhead?" Eddy grumbles good humorously as he tries to hide a tear.


End file.
